Kharaf
Introduction Kharaf is a large independant island in the esharic sea. Since they split from the Kurashai they are regarded the wealthiest of islands and the center of trade in the entire northen seas. History Shortly after the arrival of humans in Apophis the Hilarim nomads sailed the coasts of Kharaf for wish and food. Their scholars soon noticed the differences between flora and fauna compared to the main land. Dark Ages It took them almost 200 years before the first Hilarim moved their tribes onto the land to wander it and explore its secrets. Close to the vulcano in the center of the island they found an ancient Asak city. Due to the eruption of said vulcano the city lay in ruins, almost completely covered in ash and rubble. Many of them started to dig it out in order to uncover its mysteries. Although every Asak was mumified or turned to stone, the Samesi larvae that lay in comatose did not. As soon as the humans touched them they awoke to new life. Since that they the Hilarim avoided the ruins, calling it the "cursed city" or Shaiana. ''From its vaults emerged the corrupted tribesmen the awoke the larvae. They hunted and blighted their former brethren. So agressive and spiteful where these unique Samesi that almost all tribes that wandered the island wished to return to the main land again. They did not recieve a warm welcome though. The Shibarim and Namarim tribes had learned of their fate on the island and gathered a large host of warriors at the nothern shores. They intercepted the small fleet of Haquid boats and forbade them to return. They did not want to allow the taint that the Samesi posed, that certainly snuk into their men, to spread any further. They threatened to slay all that would refuse to undergo the trial of blades. Those who wished to life on unscathed should sail back to their cursed isle. Since that day, all of the Hilarim despise the kunic tribes, even those that never settled in Kharaf. Rule of the Ashborns The tribes of Kharaf soon succumbed to the shadows they had set free. The Samesi that the Cursed City spawned became known as Ashborns. Even more spiteful and hungry then their cousins these creatures decided to govern those that would be spared. Yet the population of Kharaf slowly shrunk as these hungry serpents consumed more humans then the land could replenish. Not much is known of these dark times where snakes and demons lead the once pure tribes of ''Hayad. The Pratonian invasion Kharaf was one of the first targets the pratonian invasion-fleet targeted. While the majority of their forces moved on to the main land, there was a small army of Chapra that held on to the isle. They purged all Samesi they could find and destroyed their dark cult. They burned down the small villages and temples the Kharafians had erected and settled in their ruins. The first eruption of Shaiana Before the Pratonians where able to establish a goverment of their own, the vulcano in Kharafs heart erupted. Its fires burned the majority of their forces to ash. Smoke clouded the air and ash buried the majority of the isle under a crust of black dust. It was so devastating that the few remaining Pratonians left the island. Although they ordered a court of their Asguri slaves to gather and govern the remains of the human tribes, they did not survive the ensuing chaos that broke out. Bloodclad Ages For the next thousand years Kharaf remained a wasteland ruled by tribes of Malid. Not much is known of their culture and believes. They abandoned the traditions of their old tribe and the shadows of the Ashborn. Instead they did their best to survive in the harsh climate and avoid setting foot unto the main land they saw as forbidden. For that reason they had no impact on the fall of the Pratonians or Hagash. The Amalian reign It was shortly after the end of Hagashes terror that an Amalian expedition fleet arrived at the shores of Kharaf. They build several ports and settlements at its coastline in order to ease the trade with the Esharin. Their goods had such a positive impact on Kharafs tribes that their majority chose to life within these new cities and work for their amalian masters. The Amalians soon discovered two important things- gold and Bornwater. Their miners found gold in almost every shaft they digged. It appeared that Kharaf contained the largest occurrence of gold in all of Apophis. For that reason the island became incredibly valuable to this naval nation. The settlers that moved to Kharaf in the ensuing gold rush soon rediscovered the "Cursed City" of Shaiana. In its lightless halls they found ancient wells that still contained large quantities of Bornwater. This new Born did not belong to humans as they originaly believed. Most who drank it died either directly or through internal bleeding. Few survived and even fewer gained strength through its consumption. Those who did grew in size and strength while their skin became rough and scaly. It was soon uncovered that these Bornwells belonged to the extinct race of the Asak. Those who survived a drink of their bornwater grew into hybrids, neither human nor reptilian. Since this Bornwater passed every alchemists test, the Amalians sold it to their enemies; either directly or in the black markets of their cities to weaken their population. Although it caused many deaths, this created the race of the (...), who are classified as Abhumans today. Although they can be found everywhere in Apophis, they are most common on the isle of Kharaf. They are so common in fact, that Kharaf is the only place that views them as equal to man and grants them citizenship. The esharic invasion After the Amalians had ruled Kharaf for several hundred years, the Esharin where unified under the Godqueen Khaleeis. Her reign broke every rebellion in the old borders of the Kurashai. Since she commanded a large army without enmies to fight, she adheared the demands for expansion. Khaleeis chose the Amalians and Kharaf was the first target to strike. Her fleet arrived at the port of Nushat at night. Without warning or a declaration of war she sacked the city and send her troopes along the coast. It took the Esharin almost 120 days to conquer the entire island, a victory won with minmal casualties. Since the merchants often surrendered and where more loyal to the coin then their rulers they saw no need to violently opress the populace. In contrast, the war against the Amalian peninsula was one of the bloodiest ever fought in Apophis. After Khaleeis assassination, the esharic armies crumbled and split up. While they quickly gave up upon the eastern territory, they refused to give Kharaf back to their original rulers. The Great Blockade After the Amalians had recovered from this war, they send their main fleet to the shores of Kharaf. Since the isle was not given back to them and they lacked the military strength to take it in open battle; the Amalian fleet encircled Kharaf. No ship could enter or leave their ports nor could they sail out to fish. Without the supplies from the main land and the access to the main ocean for food, the island began to starve in a drastical rate. Civil uprisings, plagues and famines spread across every kharafian city; yet the Esharin enforcers where brutal enough to keep their grasp on Kharaf for three decades. After 30 years of starvation and four failed esharic attempts to break this blockade, the rulers of Kharaf surrendered. They cast out their esharic masters and raised their amalian banners again. The Khaar of Amalia was not mercyful however. For their betrayal and continous resistence they cut off the right hand of every man capable of fighting. Only those that gave their hand willingly recieved further supplies while the rebels starved out. This lead to a massive rise of criminal activity across all of Kharaf. While syndicates and thief-gangs had spread during the Blockade, they gained massive support after the Amalians reconquered the land. Most of these men had no other choice for survival while others did it to spite their hated masters. Since that they the isle has earned the name "Island of Thieves" as its most likely the most criminal of places in all of Apophis. Category:Lore Category:Apophis Category:Empires